eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1432 (3 April 1997)
Synopsis It's 5:30am and Nigel has the misfortune to be training with Grant. Grant runs very fast and Nigel can't keep up. Nigel asks whether Grant's mood has anything to do with being worried about the blood test and the idea that if Tony is the father he's somehow "more of a man" than Grant. Grant denies it. The blood test is booked for that morning, but Tony disappears just before, because Ted is back home and he wants to talk to him. The police will charge him because Sarah gave a statement. Tony can't believe she'd do it, and Kathy is even more annoyed with her back at her house, where Sarah refuses to talk about it. Phil says he might put Ted on to Marcus, but when he mentions it to Grant, he says he'll be lucky, Marcus is away - he has been trying to ring him all week about the divorce. They all go for the blood test, and will get the results in a few weeks time. Tony comes with Tiff and the baby, and Grant turns up alone. Tiffany asks pointedly if Grant is alone and says she thought Lorraine would have come with him. At the Hills' home, Ted tells Tony that Sarah just did what she thought was right, and he wants her home, he doesn't even care about the police. Pat visits the cab office for some receipts, and Barry begs her to look after the cab controlling because he's just got an airport call booked in advance, and both Huw and Lenny are out on calls or stuck in traffic. She refuses but he finally persuades her. Roy comes in an hour or so later, saying that he thought she said she'd be here for a minute and why did she let Barry rope her into it? She says it's not his fault that Robbie is in hospital. She calls both Huw and Lenny and asks where they are, and Huw is free, so she says she's got a pick up for Mr King, and can Lenny come back. Lenny cuts in on the radio and says he's much closer to Mr King. They squabble a bit and Pat tells them to do the jobs she just said, and stop bickering. Roy goes over to the Vic to wait for Pat, and who should be there but Barry, having a drink! Roy is furious and tells him to go back immediately, as Pat has enough to do with the car lot, without having to do his job as well. She comes in later and asks Roy what's the deal with Mr King, and Roy says he's probably simply a good tipper. Sanjay goes to the bank to ask for a loan for the IVF. The bank manger tells him to keep in the black for 6 months and he can come back then and ask again. Gita is annoyed at this delay and asks if Sanjay explained what it was for. Sanjay says of course, but the bank manager just said kids are an expensive luxury, which they can't afford at the moment. Gita whines that he's a pompous git. Sarah visits the normal church again and asks the kind vicar what she should do about her father - she feels she shouldn't talk to him, but she's being pressured by Kathy to forgive him. The vicar says that if someone is truly sorry and repents for what they did then God would forgive them, but it is her choice. She ask what he would do and he says if it were his father, he would probably go and see if he was sorry and if he is, then it isn't their place to judge his actions. She goes home and asks Ted if he is sorry. He says of course he is and he just did what he thought was right and did it to protect her. They kiss and make up. Later she asks about the police and says she will go and see them again and explain, and she is really sorry about it. Ted says it doesn't matter, we all do things we regret later, and he is prepared to pay the price for what he has done, just like Robbie had to. Sarah is shocked and says what!! Robbie didn't do anything wrong. Ted says of course he did, even if he didn't rape you, he took advantage of you. She says you still think he had it coming don't you? Ted's look is enough to show that of course he does, so Sarah says nothing has changed, and he still isn't sorry, and runs out again. After his blood test, while Tony is in there, Grant tells Tiffany that they will have to sort out about Courtney, and the divorce. Tiffany looks hurt and disappointed of course and says OK. Grant leaves, and Tony comes out from his test, and says to her "if it turns out that it's mine -" Tiffany corrects him she - he repeats, if she's mine, we will have to sort things out. Tiffany is annoyed and says Grant just said that and they will have to wait and see. Tony goes home to find a message from Max the editor, that he's got a 3 month trial at the Walford Gazette. Lorraine asks Grant about the blood test, and he says it'll be a couple of weeks before they get the results. She says so what happens now? Grant says nothing, although he's arranging the divorce, so how does feel about summer weddings? She shrugs rather non-committally and says they're OK, and Grant says - so how about this summer then? She's a bit reluctant and says it's a bit too soon. Grant finally gets through to the solicitor and discovers that he can't get divorced until he has been married at least a year so that puts paid to his plans for this summer. Credits Main cast *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Russell Floyd as Michael *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Richard Elis as Huw *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Ron Tarr as Big Ron *Valerie Minifie as Blood Clinic Nurse Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes